


The Enhanced

by moonchild_ac



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, BTS are hero group, Breakups, Experiments, F/F, Family Abuse, Got7 are another thug group, M/M, Multi, Straykids are a thug group, Superpowers AU, Texting most of the time, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, basically the whole of JYP are apart of gangs, called enhancements, changjin are bestfriends, changlix is oblivious, crack group chats, i hate writing tags, more tags to come..., runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_ac/pseuds/moonchild_ac
Summary: Hidden. That’s what they are. Hiding from the world in an apartment tucked away from society naming themselves the stray kids.They haven’t been very lucky in their lives, most of them were abandoned when they were very young and had to rely on their super powers to keep them alive. So they took refuge in eachother and steal for a living after all its all they can do.As tragic as their pasts have been they took each other in and created a friendship that couldn’t be broken..that’s what they all thought anyway..





	1. Shine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes this is my first skz fanfic. Wow that’s so fun~ But I need to get some things straight (gAy) before I start.
> 
> ⚠️These characters are not the real people and you shouldn’t think of them like that. These are just fictional versions of them. Do not take any of it to heart as it’s all fiction, thank you⚠️
> 
> Enjoy~~~

CHAPTER 1

Hidden. That’s what they are. Hiding from the world in an apartment tucked away from society naming themselves the stray kids.

They haven’t been very lucky in their lives, most of them were abandoned when they were very young and had to rely on their super powers to keep them alive. So they took refuge in eachother and steal for a living after all its all they can do.

As tragic as their pasts have been they took each other in and created a friendship that couldn’t be broken..that’s what they all thought anyway..

//Stray kids//

Chan : Hey guys sorry for popping out without telling anyone. I just wanted to get some early shopping done before lots of people were around.

Woojin : It’s fine! Thank you for running out and getting supplies ❤️

Chan : No worries. Does anyone need anything?

Hyunjin : Uhm, shampoo and conditioner I used the last of it. Thank you~

Minho : of course you used the rest of it 

Hyunjin : Oi! what does that mean ?

Jisung : don’t fight guys I literally just woke up. I can’t be dealing with this 

Minho : first of all we aren’t fighting second of all you have been awake for 2 hours

Jeongin : eXPoSEd

Jisung : Hyung! I can’t believe you would betray me like this :c

Changbin : wow a tragic love story where Jisung is betrayed by his boyfriend what will happen next?!

Felix : Binnie Hyung stop teasing~~

Changbin : Felix, sleep now you are sick 💗

Jisung : Minho Hyung..Why can’t you treat me like that 

Minho : because you are annoying and I don’t like you

[Jisung Has Left Stray Kids Conversation]

Seungmin : I do find it funny when you guys argue but Minho that was a bit harsh

Chan : yeah can you apologise 

Minho : do you not think I’ve tried he is fucking sulking at the end of our bed 

Woojin : Language!

Minho : sorry mum 

Hyunjin : Minho is a meanhoe

Minho : IM TRYING TO APOLOGISE OKAY

Jeongin : how’s that going 

Minho : he turned invisible 

Hyunjin : okay that is kinda funny

Chan : Minho stop talking to us and apologise

Minho : fine. Dad

[Woojin Added Jisung To The Stray Kids Conversation]

————

Minho put down his phone and sighed looking towards Jisung at the end of his bed.

“Jisung..I’m sorry I didn’t mean it” Minho whined getting up out of his bed and walking over to the sulking boy. 

“shut up meanhoe.” Jisung scoffed.

“Jisung! I’m fucking sorry! I literally was just joking okay” Minho said before siting down next to him.

“Prove it then.” Jisung pouted turning back to his normal form.

“I really have to prove my love?” Minho questioned smiling.

“Yes.” Jisung pouted again and folded his arms towards his chest.

Minho scoffed at the statement but didn’t hesitate to place a small and quick kiss on the smaller boys lips.

Startled, Jisung jumped up off the bed and shouted “Hyung!” 

“What?! You did say I had to prove myself.” Minho smirked and looked at him.

“You will pay for that!” Jisung shouted before getting a pillow from the bed and tossing it Minhos way.

But Minho thought quickly and darted out the room towards the lounge area. Shortly after Jisung ran after him shouting random stuff as he went.

“Shut up!” Changbin shouted from his room.

“Why? Is the queen in there?” Minho laughed.

“Felix is sleeping and if he wakes up I won’t hesitate to break your fucking necks.” Changbin said looking back into his room worried.

“Is everything alright? He is usually awake at this time?” Jisung questioned.

“Just a bit under the weather. You know because of the snow, I guess it is his first winter here in Korea must be different.” Changbin explained sighing afterwards.

“I see.” Minho said before getting his phone out.

Stray kids 

Minho : Hey Chan you still at the shop?

Chan : Yeah I am

Minho : Would it be alright if you got get some hot packs and soup

Chan : Sure. But why, it’s a weird request

Minho : oh basically Felix is sick and I think me and Jisung woke him up and Changbin said that he would break my neck if we woke him up so I’m not taking any risks.

Changbin : you woke him up 

Minho : shit-

Changbin : Run meanhoe run

Minho : I will just freeze time and get away

Changbin : WAit it wasn’t just you where is Jisung 

Jisung : hahah I went invisible 

Minho : but we can still see you because of your clothes

Jisung : ...

Minho : don’t tell me

Jisung : 😉

Minho : get the fuck out my room

Jisung : our room

Changbin : I give up

Chan : Hot packs and soup it is 

Minho : I don’t want your naked body in my room!

Jisung : It’s both of our room thank you very much!

Jeongin : I don’t know what the fuss is you two probably see eachother naked all of the time 

Jisung : Jeongin!

Chan : Uhm

Hyunjin : WHERE DID MY INNOCENT JEONGIN GO :(((((((

Woojin : Hyunjin and seungmin collect your boyfriend please and thank you.

Seungmin : we will cleanse him 

Minho : please do Ji is uhm how do I put this...malfunctioning

Hyunjin : what do you mean?

Minho : Well he put his clothes back on but he is just sat in the corner of the room shaking back and fourth with a really flustered face

Changbin : he deserves that for waking up my yongbok 

Hyunjin : EwWw

Changbin : why EwWw?!

Hyunjin : affection 

Jeongin : says you

Seungmin : yeah that’s kinda hypocritical 

Changbin : explain

Jeongin : oh it’s just that Hyunjin is super super affectionate to me and seungmin 

Felix : cuteeee

Changbin : wAit Felix! What the fuck go back to sleep

Felix : but

Changbin : no buts

Jisung : hahah butts

Minho : I love you but please shut up

Jisung : how many times do I get attacked by my own boyfriend in one day

Changbin : too many but it’s funny

Felix : haha Jisung get someone like binnie hyung 

Minho : hey! I’m actually offended now

Felix : sorry 👉❤️👈

Changbin : I’ve given up

Felix : why??? :(

Changbin : when will you sleep?

Felix : I don’t need to

Changbin : Lix, you are sick please get rest 

Felix : fine. But where did you go? 

Changbin : I went to do the dishes. Someone has to do them around here

Felix : b-but 

Changbin : you can’t stutter in text

Felix : b-but someone else can do the dishes I’m lonely

Changbin : fine. Jisung and minho you have to do the dishes.

Minho : I’m not doing the dishes just so then you and Felix can go and kiss 

Jisung : yeah me either 

Felix : guys you know me and Changbin aren’t dating

Jisung : whAt?

Minho : you aren’t?

Felix : no

Changbin : wAit you guys thought we were dating?? we have never even said that

Minho : sureeeeee

Jisung : definitely not

Felix : guys seriously I have no idea where you got the idea from because me and binnie are 100% not dating

Minho : you wanna know where we got it from huh?

Changbin : Yeah 

Jisung : oh we will tell you 

Felix : go on then

Minho :  
1\. Changbin you are so whipped for felix  
2\. You guys ALWAYS cuddle  
3\. You act all lovey dovey  
4\. I swear I saw you kissing once  
5\. It’s just obvious  
6\. Felix you literally are so obsessed with him  
7\. Changbin, Felix is literally the one person you actually let touch/near you

Jisung : exactly^^

Felix : I would never date binnie hyung~ oh and by the way he started choking over that list so I’m muting this chat for me and him ,bye now 

Jisung : we love a panicked gay

Minho : says the panicked gay

Jeongin : tEa

Minho : Jeongin where did you come from

Jeongin : you know guys whenever someone is arguing or talking literally everyone else is reading it to, am I right guys?

Woojin : yep!

Chan : yeah and I’m at the shop

Hyunjin : I’m reading :D

Seungmin : I’m here too

Jisung : yall are creepy 

Minho : Jeongin is incorrect because Changbin and Felix aren’t here

Hyunjin : they have muted it so then they could cuddle

Chan : nice

Woojin : okay everyone time to get up and get ready properly! Jisung, Jeongin & seungmin it’s your schedule for showers and be quick the hot water won’t last that long

Jisung : okie 

Jeongin : gotchu 

Seungmin : 👍

——————————

“Is it muted?” The blonde haired boy asked lying down on the double bed.

“Yep all done.” The smaller boy smiled putting his phone down to charge.

“Binnie hyung~~” Felix whined.

“Yes Lix?” Changbin smiled looking towards him.

“C-can we cuddle?” The taller boy mumbled.

“Of course.” Changbin grinned before going under the cover and cuddling up with Felix’s tall frame. 

“Thank you binnie Hyung~~” Felix smiled before nestling his head in Changbins chest.

“For what?” Changbin questioned

“For looking after me, this is the most harshest winter I’ve ever experienced. And I just miss my home....”Felix sighed before shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around changbin’s waist like a koala.

“No problem Lix. I can always talk if you get homesick it must be hard..” Changbin said with a sad tone making the blonde boy worry slightly.

“Is everything alright, you seem sad.” Felix questioned looking up at Changbin.

“Do you actually mean you would never date me?” Binnie mumbled avoiding meeting eyes with Felix.

“Binnie Hyung~~~you know that was just group chat talk to get them off our trails. We are still a work in progress.” Felix smiled resting his head on Changbins chest again.

“Good~” Changbin beamed before placing a kiss on the blonde boys forehead.

Felix face turned bright red and he thought to himself that it was lucky Changbin couldn’t see his face right now.

And with that the two blossoming lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms.

(Woojin💗 & Channie❤️ conversation)

Woojin💗 : are you still at the shop?

Channie ❤️: Yes, is everything alright?

Woojin💗: It’s not an emergency I was just wondering if you could get some ice

Channie❤️: what’s happened?

Woojin💗: Oh it’s just my arms are aching from using my power a lot during our last heist

Channie❤️: ah~of course I will get you ice and tons of ice cream

Woojin💗 : thank you love! 💗💞💓

Channie❤️: you are so welcome babe~💞💞💞

Woojin : get home safely~~

Channie : will do~~

Woojin : love you! 

Channie : love you too!

Woojin : 💖💜💗💜💜💖💗

Channie : ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💗


	2. Don’t Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this weeks second chapter. I did say I was going to tell you their powers this chapter but I changed my mind and I will just drop hints here and there. Enjoy the chapter~~

“Where the fuck is my towel?!” Shouted the squirrel like boy who was frantically throwing stuff around.

“On the rack where it should be!” Shouted seungmin from the other shower.

“You are both useless..”Jeongin giggled before getting into his own clothes and racing out.

“Guys! Please be quiet!” Woojin rushed in hushing the boys.

The boys got changed properly and made their way to the living room one by one. They all squished down onto the two couches that were all they had.

“Where are Changbin and Felix?” Jisung asked looking around the room.

“Don’t tell me they fell asleep again.” Seungmin exclaimed lying down further into his sofa crease.

Minho and Jisung both jumped out of their seats and crept to Changbins room where him and Felix were allegedly sleeping. 

Both of them quietly opened the door and walked in. Infront of them lay the two sleeping boys. Changbin was peacefully sleeping with Felix tangled in his arms. They looked so happy, so unbelievably happy.

“oh my gosh..” Minho mumbled in shock.

Both of them were shocked but shortly after whipped out their phones and took photos.

“This is way too cute! Omg!!!!” Jisung squealed trying not to wake up the sleeping boys.

The two squealing boys both ran back into the living room and started showing the pictures to the rest of the curious members. Soon after all 6 of the boys were squealing.

Knock, knock, pause, knock knock sounded the door.

Woojin jumped up and clapped his hands in excitement “Chan’s home!”he ran over to the door and unlocked the unnecessary amount of locks placed there.

“Ah~ love” The blonde haired boy smiled before pulling Woojin into a hug.

“Welcome back. Did everything go alright?” Asked Woojin who had picked up two of the shopping bags chan had brung back with him.

“It was fine. Now let’s unpack all this stuff.” Chan smiles before shooing Woojin into the kitchen and shutting the door behind him.

“Did you do all of the locks?!” Shouted Woojin from the kitchen.

“Yes.” Chan smiled walking to go help Woojin put away the shopping.

—————————-

Stray kids

Changbin : did someone just come in my room?

Jisung : mAybe

Changbin : mAybe can mean yes 

Minho : and no 

Jeongin : Jisung and Minho went in there

Changbin : whAt! Why?!

Seungmin : to take pictures of you and Felix cuddling.

Changbin : WHAT

Hyunjin : and the pictures are adorable 

Changbin : WHAT THE FUCK OMG

Woojin : Language!

Changbin : sorry. WHAT THE HECK OMG

Minho : well we were all gathering up in the living room and you weren’t there so we were checking on you.

Changbin : That didn’t mean you HAD to take pictures. 

Hyunjin : bRos just apologise

Jisung : it’s his fault for not locking his door

Minho : exactly 

Jeongin : what they are trying to say is they are sorry they took pictures of you and your boyfriend without you permission 

Changbin : HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND

Seungmin : I still don’t believe that

Hyunjin : HOW COME YOU WERE CUDDLING THEN?

Changbin : because I was looking after him 

Woojin : cuteeee

Chan : why are you guys always fighting

Jeongin : because we have Changbin. A panicked gay

(Changbin has left Stray Kids Conversation)

Minho : well he did basically gay panic just then

Jisung : TEA

Felix : what just happened?

Seungnim : oh just Changbin being a panicked gay

Felix : oh nothing has changed I guess 

Hyunjin : oOoooOoOoOooOo

Jisung : roAsTed 

Woojin : you guys are wild 

(Woojin has added Changbin to Stray Kids Conversation)

Chan : I’m shocked no one has changed peoples names yet

Minho : wAit! You can do that?!

Seungmin : yeah idiot

(Seungmin has changed name to Changlix)

Changbin : what’s a changlix?

Felix : oh no..

Jeongin :Changlix = Changbin + Felix

Changbin : oh

Hyunjin : oh yes 

(Changbin has changed name to I want to die)

I want to die : perfect 

Jisung : seems pretty accurate 

(Minho has changed Jisung’s name to annoying)

annoying : WHAT THE HECK HYUNG

Minho : 😘

(annoying has changed minho’s name to MeanHoe)

MeanHoe : not even mad

Jeongin : it’s not an insult in minho’s   
mind so congrats Jisung 

annoying : well, I tried.

Felix : this is fun!

Changlix : sO you think my name is fun

Felix : Uhm no

Changlix : well as the captain of the Changlix fan club I will not change it 

I want to die : and this is why I want to die

Felix : cmon binnie hyung it’s not that bad

I want to die : fine. Keep your stupid name 

(Felix has changed I want to die’s name to Binnie)

Binnie : thanks Lix

Changlix : I’m definitely being fed with content today

Hyunjin : yes I’m loving it

Jeongin : I think you guys are gross

Changlix : I’m breaking up with you

Hyunjin : me too >:(

Jeongin : oh well I’m single now

Changlix : OH MY GOD JOKING

Hyunjin : AwWw we are sorryyyy

Jeongin : meanies 

annoying : it’s okay Jeongin my boyfriend bullies me too

Felix : guys I’ve got a solutions

Jeongin : whAt?

annoying : yeah what ?

Felix : just don’t get a boyfriend so then they can’t bully you

MeanHoe : woah, genius 

Changlix : buT Felix you are 100% going to have a boyfriend in the next week or so ;)

Felix : wAit what does that mean?

Changlix : I don’t know. What does that mean?

Binnie : it means you are all dumb 

Felix : hey! What about me 🥺

Binnie : you are all dumb except Felix 

Changlix : SKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKAKKSKSKSKKSKAKSKAKAKAKKAKAKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKAOOASISISJSBAJSKSKKSKSKSKKAKAKA

Hyunjin : well done you broke him

Binnie : that’s fine

Jeongin : oH em gEe HyunG dOnT sAy tHat AboUt mY bOyFriEnd 

Felix : well it would be good because if we did break him he won’t talk about Changlix anymore

Changlix : NEVER

Chan : Okay everyone stop playing around and come to the living room we have a new assignment!

Jeongin : F U N

Woojin : and guys hurry me and chan have been waiting for ever.

MeanHoe : me and Jisung are coming

Felix : on my way~

Binnie : 2 minutes 

Hyunjin : 👌👌👌

Changlix : I’m coming 

———————————-

As ordered the boys all gathered in the living room. They all clambered on to the two couches and the sound started to pick up as conversations were thrown around the room.

Chan clapped his hand together and smiled standing infront of the boys “Alright. As you heard we have a new assignment that I put together it’s a very risky mission but I’m sure it will be a piece of cake for us!” The room filled with pure excitement.

“Okay okay everyone calm down. Let me explain how this is going to work.” Chan said before getting out his whiteboard covered with a map of the city and multiple enhanced hero’s. He started to talk again “I hacked into the city’s hero schedule to check out what hero’s will be on lookout at what times. And as I searched further I found a date when the less powerful hero’s will be out. That is when we will start the mission. It’s 3 days away and we will need to start getting supplies.” 

“Wait. What actually is the mission?” Asked a confused Hyunjin.

“A heist. Recently the government raised the rent in a section of Seoul. All the people who live there were already in poverty. Multiple family’s have gone into debt and we need to get some money back to them. Our heist will take place at a bank 4 towns down from here and the security is high. What do you guys say?!” Chan exclaimed looking at the boys with a glow in his eyes.

The room was filled excited shouting.

“Finally a mission!” Jeongin squealed as he high fived Hyunjin who was sat next to him.

“Let me explain our strategy because it’s very difficult and we haven’t done anything like this before so listen up.” Chan smiled lightly and flicked over some paper on the board to reveal all the members names.

” Our mission will start off on the roof of the building next to the bank where Me Woojin, Changbin, Hyunjin, Minho and Felix will be stationed this will be team 1. And for the rest of the members you will be going into the bank building via the rear door that I will deactivate this will be team 2. Once everyone is in position Woojin will stretch his arms from the roof of the building onto the banks roof creating a bridge sort of path for Changbin, Hyunjin, Minho and Felix to walk across. I will signal team 2 to make their way in and you will only engage with the guard if 100% necessary and remember your only goal is to get the hard drive to deactivate the vault. This is where Jisung comes into the mix. You will have to become invisible and carry the hard drive to team 1 who will still be on the roof at this point in time. Once team 1 has the hard drive all of team 2 you have to instantly make you way back to where me and Woojin will be monitoring the situation, this is vital for the getaway once we have received the cash. Team 2 you can all get back up by going out the same way you came in, the rear exit. Woojin will see you and pick each one of you up one by one.” Chan gasped for air.

“Okay love this sounds perfect but please stop talking too much you are out of breathe.” Woojin laughed.

Chan nodded and carried on talking.” Team 1 once you have the hard drive you will have to make your way to the floor underneath the roof where you can plug the hard drive into the vault door which will deactivate all current security. Also do not engage with the security unless 100% necessary. Once you are in to the vault grab 1 brief case each and go back to the roof. Woojin will make the bridge again and you will walk over like before. Does this sound alright so far?” Chan asked looking at the boys who were sat infront of him listening.

“Uhm. How tall is the building?”Asked Minho who was slightly worried.

“It’s got 7 floors.” Chan explained.

Minho started to panic, breathing frantically. “w-what! Seven floors!” 

Jisung stood up and helped Minho onto his feet leading him outside. Before going through the door her turned back to hyunjin and smiled transferring thoughts.

“He said that he needs to calm Minho down because he’s got a bad past with heights. But he can handle it this isn’t the first time.” Everyone looked towards hyunjin who had just read out Jisungs thoughts.

“Alright. But I know he can get through this.” Smiled Felix who was resting his head on Changbins shoulder. 

“Let’s have a little break whilst we wait for them to be done.” Woojin said before getting up to get drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don’t forget to leave kudos and follow my Twitter for updates and announcements @moonchild_ac. Take care lovelies I will see you next chapter! 💞
> 
> Don’t Recall - Kard


	3. Spring Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back today I’m updating twice because why not. I hope you enjoy and feel free to check out my twitter for updates and announcements @moonchild_ac

Jisung held Minho’s shivering hands close to his chest and repeated the phrase “ breathe in..breathe out....”

Mostly every member knows about Minhos fear. He is deathly afraid of heights and that can cause panic attacks if he thinks about it too much. Jisung, knowing Minho the longest, is the most experienced in calming him down. Breathing is the most important thing for Minho.

“I know this is hard, but I know you can do it.” Jisung smiled whilst rubbing minhos hand gently with his thumb.

Taking into account his boyfriends caring words Minho closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. 

“There we go, you are doing it. I’m proud of you.” The squirrel like boy smiled and ruffled the taller boys hair.

Minho sighed and smiled weakly opening his eyes. “I think I’m good now.” 

“You think?” Questioned Ji.

“I know. Idiot.” Minho smirked nudging Ji on the shoulder lightly. 

The smaller boy smiled and released his hands from the others. Without hesitating Minho picked up Jisungs hand that swung by his side and locked it in his own again.

“Not yet eh?” Jisung smirked mocking the other boy.

“Shut up.” Minho scoffed before walking back into the living room still hand in hand with his boyfriend.

Chan walked over to them and smiled.”I’m sorry for not mentioning it sooner. I know about your past and i shouldn’t have pushed you. Please accept my apology.” Concluded chan and bowed apologetically.

Minho rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled back at chan. “No it’s fine you don’t have to apologise. I will be able to do it.”

Jisung squeased minhos hand tighter making the taller boy flustered ever so slightly. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Changbin shouted from the kitchen being heard through out the whole apartment.

“Oi! What is happening?! I was here like 2 minutes ago!” Chan exclaimed barging himself towards the noise.

“Well. Changbin is being over protective.” Jeongin laughed.

“ No. I am not!” Changbin shouted again. He threw his fist into the air and tried to swing it down but before he could Felix had grabbed it and made it float.

“Stop Binnie~hyung you are getting angry.” Felix said calmly and released the hold he had on Changbin.

Changbin instantly bowed down and started apologising for his behaviour saying “I should not have raised my voice. Please forgive me”

Jeongin and Felix, being the only ones in the kitchen when it happened, smiled knowing what he did wasn’t even bad.

“Oi! What did he even ddooo??” Jisung asked peeping from around the corner like a creep.

Felix and Changbin sighed whilst Jeongin screeched with joy and clapped his hands together. “Basically I was about to trip Felix up cause why not y’know and Changbin nearly killed me.” 

“Sounds quite accurate.” Chan laughed nudging Changbin.

“Changlix is never going to happen! Stop with your weird fantasies.” Changbin scoffed kicking the floor whilst walking back to the living room and angrily dropping onto the sofa.

Everyone stayed silent until Felix spoke up.   
“He’s right. Could we just not say Changlix anymore it’s making us two feel uncomfortable.” He said.

“Of course. We never meant it. Let’s get back to the mission, everyone gather back up the break is over.” Chan concluded walking back to where he had left all his equipment.

Yet again the living room filled up with the boys instantly creating a loud atmosphere. Random conversation was threw around the room and it really was just like any other day in the skz apartment.

Chan stood infront of the boys and smiled. “alright, so is everyone okay with the plan so far?” He asked.

Everyone agreed with the plan so chan carried on to explain. “ now the getaway. This is the risky bit in my opinion. So listen well. Once we are all on top of the building and everything is ready, Felix you will use your power to make us all as light as a feather and guide us down to where our getaway cars are. After observing your power for a while I’m 100% sure after using your power to that much scale you will be weak or pass out so I need Changbin to be on stand by just in case felix does pass out or just needs support.”

“CHANGLIX!!!” Seungmin screamed

Everyone turned to seungmin after the sudden gesture.

“You literally fucking said you wouldn’t say it again.” Changbin glared at him.

“My fingers were crossed.” Seungmin laughed evilly.

“Guys! I need all of your attention thank you!” Everyone looked back and focused all of their attention again towards the blonde haired boy. “ Changbin I chose you for that position only because of your power not because of Changlix so don’t worry. Anyway after we are all near the getaway cars we will obviously get in them. But the seating is very vERy important so listen well. We will have 2 cars and 2 trucks. I will be driving one truck and Woojin will be driving the other one. And for the cars Minho you will be driving one and Jisung you will the other. Changbin and Felix you will be in Jisungs car and Jeongin, Hyunjin and seungmin you are in Minhos car.” 

“Jisung is shit at driving.” Changbin spoke up. This was followed by the squirrel like boy whacking him on the head.  
“It’s true though! Why can’t I drive?!” Changbin shouted again.

“Because at this point in time you will be taking care of Felix and we can’t risk him getting hurt or whatever because you weren’t paying attention. Carrying on, once everyone is in the designated seating me and Woojin will drive ahead in a different way to you so then police won’t be suspicious of our trucks which are very important. You will leave shortly after us and follow the map I’ve put into your car. The people in the back seats you will have to shoot the tyres of the police cars that will be chasing you. Also if any police cars have made barricades in the roads ahead Woojin you will have to use your power to move them away. Everyone following?” Chan gasped for air again grinning happily.

“Yep! All good, but if Changbin is gonna hate on my driving I don’t want that negativity in my car.” Jisung scoffed glaring at Changbin.

Chan sighed and rubbed his left temple “I’m not changing the seating over some dumb argument now shut up both of you.” 

“We are all updated by the plan you can carry on ~” Woojin said softly to Chan.

“Okay. So once all of the police cars are out the way we will still have the helicopters above us. The way we get rid of them is once we go under a bridge, too low for the helicopter to come down, Jisung and Minho you will drive into the back of mine and Woojins truck. This will cover up all the tracks so then the helicopters don’t follow us home. They will obviously think we didn’t come out the tunnel because your two cars didn’t emerge at the end.” Chan smiled knowing he could sit down and breathe.

“Chan Hyung is so clever” Jeongin squeaked clapping his hands together.

Hyunjin started jumping around the room in pure excitement. Shortly after he pulled seungmin to his feet and they both started slow dancing to the non existent music.

“You guys are dumb” Changbin scoffed folding his arms close to his chest.

Felix jumped up and smiled brightly “hell yeah!” Staying true to himself Felix started fortnite dancing and laughed at himself.

Chan looked around the room at the chaos that had begun, these 8 boys were his family and he wouldn’t change it for anything no matter how dumb and chaotic they really are.

“What a mess.” Chan sighed. My mess he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the 1/2 chapter today~  
> Take care <3
> 
> Spring Breeze - Wanna One


	4. Our Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of today. I apologise it took a while to actually load up. But it’s here and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I would appreciate it if you could follow my Twitter for updates and announcements❤️
> 
> @moonchild_ac

//Stray kids//

Jeongin : I’m so excited for the mission!

annoying : sAme, omg like it’s been forever since we have done something big

MeanHoe : ;)

annoying : OMG SHUT UP

MeanHoe : I didn’t say anything 

Chan : here we go again

Hyunjin : don’t fight don’t fight

Changlix : pretty sure they were just joking

Felix : yeah they were

Binnie : I wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t joking. Sounds just about dumb to be them 

annoying : offended 

Jeongin : GUYS STOP

Hyunjin : okay sweet innocent child who I will love and protect 

Changlix : he is mine 😤

Hyunjin : you literally are my boyfriend too-

Jeongin : and you are both my boyfriends :)

Changlix : well done you two you have one brain cell

Hyunjin : one brain cell that you love

Jeongin : yeah what he said

Felix : whAt is your guys ship name?

annoying : I don’t actually know 

MeanHoe : yeah me either 

Woojin : it’s cuties because they are cute

Chan : AwWwWw that’s so adorable

Felix : hyunggg~~~~ UWU

Woojin : I know right! okay guys you know the drill. Chan, Minho and Changbin shower time and make it quick.

MeanHoe : sir yes sir!

Chan : alrighty~

Changbin : whatever 

Woojin : cut the attitude 

Changbin : sorry, mum

The ladz 

Felix : you guys are so cute seriously like uGh iM jEaLoUs

Jisung : yeah I only get bullied :(

Hyunjin : he does love you though

Seungmin : yeah he really does

Jisung : I often doubt that

Jeongin : Hyung I am 110% sure that he loves you. You should see the way he is with you like he basically has the love heart emoji in his eyes

Felix : yeah he is right

Seungmin : it’s actually kinda cute and I only stan Changlix

Jisung : hmmm. I love him, so much but idk i just feel like he is doubting himself lately a lot and it literally breaks my heart 

Hyunjin : aww Ji it’s okay. Just comfort him thats the first tip 

Jisung : I will do dont you worry 

Seungmin : okay sorry to change the subject but why is Changbin being so grouchy and like sad it’s unusual 

Felix : I don’t know :(

Jeongin : I think Hyung is just tired from all that muscle stuffs he has been doing

Hyunjin : I hope it is just fatigue, he used to get really bad depression before he joined the group with his parents and everything. I’m just praying for his happiness he doesn’t deserve this

Seungmin : yeah he really doesn’t. I wish I could hug him 

Jisung : you could try 

Seungmin : never gonna happen

Jeongin : haha you succ 

Hyunjin : the only person who hugs Changbin and doesn’t get killed is Felix 

Seungmin : speaking of Felix where did he go it’s been 5 minutes 

Jeongin : he is reading the messages 

Felix : I’m just, ugh idk

Jisung : what’s up bro?

Seungmin : you can tell us 

Felix : I don’t know I just feel like im the reason why Changbin is sad 

Hyunjin : why the hell would Changbin be sad because of you. That’s crazy!

Jisung : why do you think that Felix?

Felix : am I not good enough ??

Jeongin : Felix Hyung...

Felix : thats why isn’t it

Seungmin : not it’s not 

Jisung : Felix you are more than good enough 

Hyunjin : you are too good 

Felix : but ever since this morning, Changbin has been sad

Jeongin : what happened this morning ?

Felix : he was looking after me 

Jeongin : oh yeah 

Hyunjin : did you say something that reminded him of his home or parents or anything ?

Felix : no. all I said was I missed my home

Jisung : I don’t think that could’ve triggered anything 

Seungmin : no probably not 

Felix : guys. You still know I don’t know what happened to Changbin and his parents

Jeongin : oh

Seungmin : I forgot you didn’t know 

Felix : what happened??

Hyunjin : I’m sorry Lix it’s not really our story to tell 

Felix : oh..no don’t worry I understand 

Jisung : Changbin will tell you when he is ready to open up 

Jeongin : where are you felix?? I’ve been in our room alone for ages I’m sCaRed 

Felix : oh I’m in changbins room. I went in here because I thought you were in hyunjin and seungmins room

Hyunjin : nAh he isn’t here 

Seungmin : just me and hyunjin 

Jisung : I’m alone aswell 

Jeongin : wAit fOr meanhoe tHen

Jisung : I am whAt Do yOu THinK I WAs dOinG, RuNIng awAy?

Jeongin : wouldn’t be surprised 

Felix : alright alright. Jeongin I will come back in the min just getting my stuff

Jeongin : alrighty 

Jisung : lonely I am so lonely 

Seungmin : shut up squirrel

Hyunjin : haha good one 

Jisung : hey! 😤😤😤

———————————-

Felix got up off his warm spot on Changbins bed and flattened the duvet from where he previously had been sat. Sighing as he went he unplugged his charger from the outlet and gathered his belongings.

He didn’t want to leave Changbins room he had this weird feeling when he was here, a warm happy feeling, it was odd and scared him. Well it wasn’t just changbins room it was just Changbin in general. Every time he was near him he felt content and warm, warm just like Australia..his home.

Felix was broken out of his thoughts by the door being opened. Startled slightly Felix fell back. When he looked back up again he saw Changbin was stood there topless with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The blonde boy was taken back by his toned abs and muscly figure.

“F-felix! What the fuck I didn’t know you were still here!” Changbin stuttered covering himself up the best he could.

Felix sprung up and tried not to make eye contact with the other boy, he just knew his face was red he could feel it. He paused infront of the door and mumbled “I- Uhm forgot where I was uhhhhhhh I need to water my dog.” Embarrassed, he ran back to his own room and collapsed on his bed.

“Oh fancy seeing you here.” Jeongin snickered from the other side of the room.

Felix ignored the other boy and buried his head in his pillow.

“What happened?” Jeongin asked, slightly concerned.

Felix raised his head from the pillow and sighed “I need to water my dog. I said I needed to water my fucking dog.”

Jeongin instantly burst out laughing, he basically started crying. “You gotta be joking.” He laughed gasping for air.

“uGh my brain just melted I didn’t know what to say!” Felix groaned shoving the pillow in his face again.

Jeongin didn’t even know what happened but the sight of Felix right now gave him the rough idea. “okay I need to know the full story.” He smirked.

“nnoooo!” Felix whined only raising his head from the pillow slightly.

Jeongin smiled at the mess infront of him. “Well I will just go ask Changbin.” 

The Australian boy darted to the door and spread his limbs across it covering anyway to leave that room. “NO!!” He shouted.

“Okay okay. But that means you have to tell me then.” Jeongin smirked again.

Felix moved away from the door and sighed “Fine. But don’t laugh.”

“Sureee.” Jeongin said still with a wicked smirk on his face.

The red haired boy patted down a space on his bed gesturing towards the other boy to sit next to him. 

Felix sat down in the allocated spot and sighed again starting his story.  
“So basically it all started when I texted you I was coming back. I started getting my stuff but suddenly Seo fucking Changbin walked in wearing a towel around his waist and that was it. Also can I say none of you ever told me he was fucking RIPPED like ripped ripped. I was like so shook I could barely even move I was just sat on the floor looking up at him. I knew I probably looked weird so I ran to the door and said and I quote ‘I- Uhm forgot where I was uhhhhhhh I need to water my dog’ like what was I thinking?!” 

Before Felix could even stop him Jeongin started choking with laughter barely even able to talk  
“you are”cough”joking”cough”right?!”

Felix pouted and threw a pillow at the smaller boy “No I’m not! And you said you wouldn’t laugh!” 

“I couldn’t help it” He wheezed.

“Fine I’m going to sleep. I can’t deal with your bullying.” Felix pouted again dramatically getting in bed and cuddling up with his pillow, an odd habit he had.

Once Felix was facing the wall Jeongin whipped out his phone to share the funny news. Jeongin wasn’t much of a secret keeper anyways.

———————-  
(Jeongin created a new chatroom called ‘tea spill’)

Jeongin : hello yes you may be wondering why I have all called you here today.

Hyunjin : Uhm yEah 

Chan : has something happened?

Jeongin : yEs 

Minho : ooOoo do tell 

Jisung : yeah spill it 

Seungmin : uhhh why aren’t Changbin and Felix in this chat?

Woojin : I thought that

Jeongin : oh well they already know what happened it was them anyways

Jisung : okay okay just tell us what happened then

Jeongin : well basically Felix was about to come back to our room but before he could leave changbins room nearly naked Changbin appeared with only a towel on his waist. Felix being Felix freaked out and ended up saying and I quote ‘I- Uhm forgot where I was uhhhhhhh I need to water my dog’

Seungmin : SKSKSKSKKSKSK

Hyunjin : Seungmin is screaming 

Jisung : omg I can hear him

Chan : that is probably the best thing I have read in a lOng time 

Minho : wow Felix the number 1 panicked gay 

Jisung : hey! He took my spot 

Minho : nAh you are part time panic

Woojin : is that a compliment?

Jeongin : I can’t actually tell

Minho : what I mean is that Jisung can sometimes panic when i flirt but sometimes he flirts back 

Hyunjin : umm- should you be telling us this 

Jisung : hyunggg don’t expose my life style 

Seungmin : SKSKSKSKSKSSK WATER HIS DOG 

Jeongin : oh no. He is never gonna get over that

Seungmin : you are right. I’m not SKSSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don’t forgot to leave kudos~~ See you next chapter, take care 💞
> 
> Our Page - Shinee


	5. I Need Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. I would like to put a little disclaimer before you read it. There is a slight reference to abuse at the start of the chapter so if you are sensitive to that type of thing then feel free to skip it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darkness took over his room. Cold bitter darkness. Changbin ever since he was little was used to the dark. Not just the light, the feeling. 

He held up his pale hands infront of his face and examined them. They used to be covered in bruises and cuts but now were smooth and only a few small scars brung back painful memories. He brung them even closer to his face and wiped away the tears silently scattering themselves towards his duvet.

A gentle knock was heard on Changbins door. He chose to ignore it but knew it was Hyunjin. His knock was easy to remember and could be easily torn apart from the other members.

“Changbin. You know I can read minds i know what’s happening and I can help just let me in.” He whispered softly. 

Changbins whole body froze he didn’t know what to do. He knew hyunjin was probably the member who knew him the best but that didn’t mean he could still open up to him. Not again anyway.

“Come on Hyung. I can’t let you go through this alone.” Hyunjin whispered again knocking at the door.

“I-it’s open.” Changbin mumbled, hyunjin barely being able to hear.

And with that hyunjin quietly opened the door and turned on the light illuminating the mess that Changbin had become.

“Hyung. When did you start feeling bad and what triggered it, I thought you were getting better.” Hyunjin frowned.

Changbin sighed and sat up.  
“It started this morning.”He said.

“And the cause?” Hyunjin questioned pacing around changbins room.

Changbin scoffed and folded his arms “I don’t fucking know.” 

Hyunjin looked down at his Hyung and frowned, saddened by his lifeless eyes.  
“Is it because of Felix ?” he asked.

Changbin froze in place. He knew hyunjin could read minds and everything but how did he just find out something even Changbin didn’t know about yet.

“I just don’t want to ruin him. He is a literal sunshine and I’m..just darkness. He has the most beautiful freckles they are like perfectly placed on his face and omg his eyes are just amazing, I’m nothing compared to that.” Changbin mumbled looking down at the floor.

Hyunjin sat down next to Changbin and rested his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t think like that Hyung. Felix admires you and wants to be like you. If you give up on him what will he do. I’m 100% sure you don’t want that to happen.” 

Changbin faced away from the other, he could feel the tears rolling down his face. But hyunjin wasn’t like others he was telepathic he could feel sadness. 

“Hyung it’s okay to cry don’t be ashamed.” The taller boy said gently rubbing the others back.

Changbin turned to face hyunjin and wrapped his arms around his tall frame nestling his head in his neck.

Startled by the sudden gesture hyunjin smiled knowing Changbin hadn’t hugged him let alone anyone other than Felix in months.

“You should do this more often.” Hyunjin smiled ruffling changbins hair gently.

Changbin smiled and crossed his arms dramatically. “In your dreams.” 

“You caught me.” Hyunjin smiled.

The taller boy got up and walked to the door. Before leaving he turned back and put his thumbs up.

He smiled and carried on to say “you get some sleep. If you need anyone just text. Phones are things y’know.” 

“Yeah yeah I know.” Changbin groaned.

“Alright. Goodnight Hyung.” Hyunjin smiled brightly.

“Goodnight.” Changbin smiled back

The taller boy waved and turned to leave but before he could Changbin spoke up “thanks hyunjin I really appreciate you helping me. To be honest just a simple conversation really helps. Breaks me from my thoughts..toxic thoughts.” 

Hyunjin smiled brightly and said”Ah~ Hyung you are welcome, now sleep. Sleep is important.” 

Changbin nodded and hyunjin left his room just as silently as he came.

————————-

(jinnie~ & jeongin Conversation)

jinnie~ : hey, is Felix awake?

jeongin : yeah he went to sleep like 30 minutes ago but woke up again

jinnie~ : oh okay. Can I come see him?

jeongin : I would say yes but he isn’t here

jinnie~ : do you know where he went ?

jeongin : probably the roof, he likes it up there

jinnie~ : okAy thanks babe! 💗

jeongin : you are welcome 💓

jinnie~ : don’t worry I will see you after. You can’t escape my cuddles~~~

jeongin : I’m locking my door 

jinnie~ : :((((((

jeongin : fine but after. go see Felix for whatever you needed to ask him

jinnie~ : okAyyyy, bYe bYe 

jeongin : bye~

————————-

It was a cold night, Felix knew that but he couldn’t stop himself from coming up to the roof. He loved looking at all the stars, they were mesmerising. The silence was nice aswell, especially because the other boys were very loud. It’s always good to have a break. 

The silence was broken by a knock at the door. Felix turned to see hyunjin stood there with blankets in his arms.

“Hey, you look cold.” He said gently smiling.

Felix smiled back brightly at the company of the other. “Yeah.” He laughed 

Hyunjin walked over to where Felix was sat and sunk down next to him. The taller boy passed Felix one of the cotton blankets and wrapped it around his skinny frame.

“I never knew you came up here.” Hyunjin mumbled looking up at the sky.

Felix smiled and looked up” I like the stars.” 

The dark haired boy turned to look at Felix and smiled affectionally. “I need you to answer this question honestly. You can do that right.” Hyunjin question. Felix nodded and hyunjin carried on to talk “ Do you love Changbin?” 

Felix eyes widened, startled by the sudden question, he looked down at the floor and back up again smiling. “Ofcourse I do. I love all of you boys.” 

Hyunjin put his hand on Felix’s shoulder “you know what I mean.” He smiled.

Felix sighed and lied back further on the bench. “Yes. I do.” 

Hyunjin looked away and smiled at himself. Obviously he already knew, being able to read minds and everything. “Okay. Just be there for him he goes through bad things in November for some reason, nobody really knows the real reason.” 

“I will don’t worry. You should get some sleep now, also I think Jeongin wants some cuddles.” Felix laughed.

The taller boy bounced up and ran to the door. “Goodnight Felix make sure to go to sleep at a reasonable time.” 

“You too hyung!” Felix yawned.

And with that hyunjin disappeared inside letting the rusty old door close behind him. Silence filled the air yet again and Felix sighed. Changbin..please let me help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! I would like to apologise for not updating for a month and completely going against my schedule I have been procrastinating and only just got back from the skz concert like a week ago. First of all can i say it was the best night of my life and I can’t even explain how beautiful Changbin is like uGH. Anygays enough of me.
> 
> See you next time and take care 💗💗
> 
> I Need Somebody - Day6


	6. Let Me Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

(Binnie~ & Lix Conversation)  
1:32 am

Lix : hyunggg

Binnie~ : is everything alright?

Lix : well yes.

Binnie~ : what is it?

Lix : the problem is that you are still awake. You shouldn’t haven replied to my message

Binnie~ : and so are you. That makes us even

Lix : I guess you are right 

Binnie~ : lix what’s wrong. You are still awake so obviously something is wrong. 

Lix : I feel sick

Binnie~ : have you had some medicine?

Lix : no

Binnie~ : where are you right now?

Lix : on the roof

Binnie~ : Felix, whAt the fuck!! It’s freezing!!

Lix : Hyunjin gave me a blanket 

Binnie~ : come inside 

Lix : but the stars 

Binnie~ : it’s literally 1:45 come inside 

Lix : fine. Where are you?

Binnie~ : why do you wanna know?

Lix : cause I do

Binnie~ : I’m in my room

Lix : is your door locked?

Binnie~ : Yeah. What do you want? 

Lix : is your spare key under your mat?

Binnie~ : Felix seriously what do you want??

Lix : uhhhh

Binnie~ : I cant say yes or no if you don’t tell me what you want 

Lix : cuddles. I want cuddles

Binnie~ : you could’ve just said 

Lix : is that a yes?

Binnie~ : yes but be quiet I think chan is still awake 

Lix : sir, yes sir!

Binnie~ : you are such a nerd

Lix : yeah and you love it

Binnie~ : are you coming or not?

Lix : wait I think the door is jammed

Binnie~ what do you mean?

Lix : well I forgot to tell hyunjin when he left but the door on the roof is like really old and if you don’t leave it open you can’t open it from the outside

Binnie~ : have fun sleeping on the roof

Lix : hyungggg 

Binnie~ : but my bed is so warm I don’t wanna leave

Lix : it’s so cold up here! Please Hyung!

Binnie~ : fine. But you owe me

Lix : fine fine. Just come and open the door before I freeze

Binnie~ : I’m coming

Lix : thank you hyung 

Binnie~ : shut up 

Lix : are you nearly here I’m gonna freeze!

Binnie~ : yEs calm down. I’m not super fast and I’m tired.

Lix : sorry I’m just colD because I’m on the ROOF

Binnie~ : do you want me to help you or not?

Lix : sorry. Yes I do

Binnie~ : stop being dramatic then 

Lix : sir yes sir!

Binnie~ : I’m literally here now

Lix : okAy!

———————-

The old withering door opened with a loud creak. “Okay Felix come in before you do actually freeze.” A rough voice was heard in the darkness.

“Ah~~ hyung thank god.” Felix shivered, wrapped up in his blanket.

The blond haired boy raced inside and melted in the warmth that took over his body.

Changbin couldn’t help but smile at him. “Okay medicine time.” He said before walking away back to his room.

Felix raced after him, making sure not to wake any other members. When they reached Changbins room, Changbin got out a packet of tablets and a small bottle of medicine. Felix wasn’t quite sure what it was as all of the Korean smushed together confused him.

Changbin looked up at Felix and Felix could see that his face was red and swollen looking, has Changbin been crying?, he thought to himself.

Changbin squinted his eyes and sighed “ are you going to sit down?”

The blonde boy sighed and lowered down onto the bed rubbing his tired eyes.

“Take two spoons of this and 1 of the tablets there is water on my desk over there.” Changbin yawned, handing Felix the medicine bottle and tablets.

Felix smiled weakly and looked up at Changbin who was picking up tissues from the floor. “Thank you hyung.” 

He opened the medicine and did what he was told to do. But as he looked over at Changbin he started to feel worried. The smaller boy had collapsed on his desk chair covering his pale face in his hands.

Felix immediately got up from his spot on the bed and went over to Changbin. “Changbin hyung is everything alright?” He asked gently.

Changbin lifted his hands away from his face and sighed “I’m going to be honest Felix. No I am not.” 

Felix heart almost collapsed, the boy who he had been trying to keep happy was now breaking infront of him. “I’m not going to nag you and ask what’s wrong because it’s your choice to tell me if you want. But as you have been there for me I’m always here for you.” He smiled weakly.

The room went silent for some time until a faint whimper was heard. Changbin had started crying. Without any hesitation Felix grabbed a bunch of tissues and started wiping away his tears.

“Hyung please don’t cry, you are going to make me cry as well.” Felix smiled trying to cheer up the other boy. Just the sight of Changbin crying was emotional, how could such a tough guy be so fragile and vulnerable right now.

Changbin tried to smile but ended up crying even more “it’s a November thing..” he mumbled.

A single tear fell down Felix’s face, he knew this would happen. And after that single tear it was two and then three, until it became the water works.

“November..hmm why is that?” Felix sniffed. Frantically wiping away his tears.

Changbin looked at the other boy and yawned. “ I-I’m not ready to e-explain everything just yet.” 

Felix knew this was about his parents but didn’t want to pry, so he got up and stretched his arms. “I’m guessing you probably want your sleep now. I’m going to go back to my room.” 

“N-no.” Changbin mumbled reaching out to grab Felix’s wrist.

Felix looked back down at Changbin “Hmm?” 

“You sleep here tonight.”he mumbled “if you want obviously.”

“Okay!” Felix clapped his hands together. He lifted the other boy from his seat and hugged him tight.

“Alright alright can I sleep now.” The smaller boy mumbled into the crook of Felix’s neck making him shudder at the touch.

Felix smiled at Changbin and picked him up in the bridal style. With a lot of effort Changbin tried to wiggle away but Felix had his full strength on him.

“I wanna fucking sleep.” Changbin growled trying to seem intimidating but shortly after yawned making him look like a baby in Felix’s arms.

Felix carried Changbin to the double bed and gently placed him under the covers, tucking the corners over. He knelt down and gently kissed Changbin on the forehead. After sorting out Changbin, he slipped underneath the covers and buried his head into the crook of the smaller boys neck.

“Goodnight, hyung.” Felix smiled.

Changbin moved his hands through Felix’s soft blond hair and sighed. “Sorry lix but I don’t think sleep is happening for me.” 

Felix looked up and frowned “hyung. I’m here don’t worry..” 

Changbin smiled down at Felix and shut his eyes. “I will try to.”

“That’s good enough for me.” 

“Hey. I’ve got this song that I think you’d like..” the blond haired boy smiled.

“You do? What is it?”

“It’s an English song. But fits your kind of vibe..” 

Changbin chuckled “my vibe?”

“Hey seriously it does!” Felix playfully jabbed changbins arm.

“Okay okay, sing it.”

“M-my singing is bad..” Felix mumbled 

“Pfff. Felix you have the most beautiful fucking voice I have heard in my life” 

Felix was taken back by this sudden comment and started turning red. 

Silence soon filled the room until a faint humming was heard. Felix had started to hum the melody of a song. His voice was deep and husky due to him being so sleep deprived.

Changbin instantly smiled and stroked Felix’s hair gently. “You’re right I like it.”

Felix looked up at Changbin and their eyes locked for a split second. But both of the boys turned away, flustered.

Silence began to fill the room again.  
“Don’t stop.” Changbin mumbled.

Felix instantly smiled at this cute statement and carried on humming the song. Soon after this when Felix went back to look at changbin, the older boy had fallen asleep. This made him smile to himself.

After lying there for some time Felix began to feel uncomfortable, him and Changbin were both smushed together in an awkward position. So he made the decision to move Changbin slightly. 

Without even realising, Felix had moved the other boy on top of him and could feel his heartbeat in his chest. Changbin was so warm and his face was so calm and gentle when he slept. Felix couldnt help but stare at his beautiful face. 

Soon after this Felix had also fallen asleep and both of the boys got some of the sleep they deserved after a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluff but I’m even better at writing angst ;) don’t worry that isn’t for a while. But I just wrote the most depressing chapter ever for the future and I feel bad for whenever you have to read it. 
> 
> Anygays I hope you enjoyed the update and have a great day!  
> Take care and see you next update <3
> 
> Let Me Know - BTS

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately you have reached the end of the chapters so far..but I update quite frequently!! See you next time~
> 
> Follow my Twitter for updates and announcements or even if you just wanna chat @moonchild_ac


End file.
